Portable breast pumps are known. They have the advantage that a mother can carry them along everywhere and thus maintain a certain degree of independence even throughout the months she is breast-feeding. It is not always easy, however, to find a suitable area in which the mother can express the milk without being disturbed. Working mothers in particular often have to do this in the ladies' toilets in the workplace. In such areas, however, it is usually difficult to find a suitable set-down surface for the breast pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,327 discloses a breast-pump system in the case of which the mother can carry all the elements of the breast pump on her body. This system comprises a bra with an integrated breast shield and a wide band which is worn around the stomach and has a first pocket for accommodating a suction unit and a second pocket for accommodating a milk-receiving container. The suction unit and the milk-receiving container are connected to the breast shield, in each case via a dedicated line. The entire system is worn beneath the clothing. This has the disadvantage that the mother always has to carry the breast pump around with her, which is regarded as being awkward and hinders the mother in doing anything else. In addition, the suction unit is of a not inconsiderable weight, with the result that the mother will not really want to carry it for a long period of time. Furthermore, the operating buttons of the breast pump are likewise concealed beneath the clothing and are thus not easily accessible.
A similar breast pump is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,100, the arrangement of the suction unit not being explained specifically here.
GB-A-2,366,732 describes a portable breast pump which is carried over the shoulder on a support, the support being length-adjustable. The suction unit is arranged at the bottom front end of the support. The breast attachment cap and the milk-receiving container are fastened on the suction unit by a coupling part. This system can indeed be worn above the clothing, and thus need only be attached as required. The disadvantage, however, is that it is of relatively rigid design, with the result that the mother is hardly able to move as the milk is being expressed. In addition, the suction unit has to be of relatively small design in order that the support does not protrude too far. Small suction units, however, usually also have a low suction capacity and/or have only a rudimentary control means.